SasuSaku: TITANIC
by Aerisuke
Summary: To everyone who knew about the Titanic, it was a ship of dreams. But to Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, it was that fateful night... that they'd never forget. This is based on Titanic, but SasuSaku Style! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

SasuSaku: TITANIC Prologue.

**(Note: Alright. I'm sure most of you may have remembered the movie, Titanic with Jack Dawson and Kate Winslet, right? Well, as of today, I will no longer be using Rich Text, but instead I will be using Microsoft Word since I've gotten a brand new computer. Yay! Anyways, as I was saying, the story of the "Titanic" caught my attention, (as did the movie), and I've decided to write a little bit of my own version of the Titanic story, but except it's… Naruto Style! The stuff about the Titanic sinking is all true, but there are a few scenes in the story that are a little bit different than the movie. Other than that, please enjoy my SasuSaku version of Titanic.)**

Cast:

Sasuke Uchiha as Jack Dawson.

Sakura Haruno as Rose Dewitt Bukater.

Naruto Uzumaki as Fabrizio De Rossi.

Hinata Hyuga as Naruto's girlfriend.

Lady Chiyo (Old Sakura) as Old Rose.

Koharu Utatane as Old Hinata.

Itachi as Caledon Nathan "Cal" Hockley.

Kisame (Itachi's best friend) as Spicer Lovejoy  
Sai as Tommy Ryan.

Ino Yamanaka as Sai's girlfriend.

Shikamaru as Sasuke's friend.

Temari as Shikamaru's girlfriend.

Neji as Hinata's cousin and Tenten's fiancé.

Tenten as Neji's fiancée.

Lee as Neji's best friend.

Kiba as Hinata's friend.

Shino as Kiba's best friend.

Choji as Shikamaru's best friend.

Lee as Neji's best friend.

Gaara as Temari's youngest brother.

Kankuro as Temari's younger brother.

Hiruzen (Third Hokage) as Edward John Smith.

Iruka as Thomas Andrews.

Tsunade (Rose's mother) as Rose Dewitt Bukater.

Shizune as Molly Brown.

Asuma as Brock Lovett.

Kurenai as Asuma's wife.

Konohamaru as Asuma and Kurenai's son.

Ami Uchiha as Sakura's granddaughter.

Reena Uzumaki as HInata's granddaughter.

Story:  
To everyone who knew about the Titanic, it was a ship of dreams. But to Sakura Haruno… it was a slave ship that was taking her back to Konoha. To Sasuke and Sakura, it was a night that they would never forget. Follow SasuSaku in this story of Love, Disaster, Tragedy, and Drama. This is based on "Titanic", but SasuSaku Style! Please R&R! ^_^!

A 73-year-old Sakura Haruno was walking to the stern of Asuma Sarutobi's ship. As she was looking at the ocean, she recalled some words that her late boyfriend Sasuke said to her about 56 years ago when they were 17. Those words were:

_"Sakura, if ever I would come back to life… if ever anyone asked me of what the best thing about my life was, I would say that it was you… because you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you, Sakura."_

Sakura then remembered the promise that she made to him. She promised him that she wouldn't die that fateful night when the Titanic sank.

_"I'll never let go… Sasuke-kun… I'll never let go. You want to know why? It's because I love you… always have… always will." _those were the words that echoed within Sakura's mind.

_"Sasuke-kun… I love you." _thought Sakura to herself as she remembered the memories that she shared with Sasuke.

Thus begins the SasuSaku love story… of Titanic.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And youre here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till were gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life well always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And youre here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Youre here, theres nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
Well stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Song: My Heart Will Go On.  
Artist: Celine Dion.  
From: Titanic (film).__


	2. Chapter 1: Setting Off!

********

********

SasuSaku: TITANIC Chapter 1: Setting Off!

**(Note: I forgot to add Orochimaru, Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu, and the rest of the Akatsuki to the cast in the story. Yes, they are in here. Like Sakura (who is engaged to Itachi), Sasuke is engaged to his girlfriend, Karin, to which Orochimaru and Kabuto adopted Sasuke after his clan was obviously killed by his older brother, Itachi, which means that both Sasuke and Sakura's families are forcing them to marry their betrothed. No, Orochimaru and Kabuto are not gay and a couple. It's just that Orochimaru needs Kabuto's help with raising Sasuke, that's all. Also, I know that Tsunade is not Sakura's mom, but I personally think that Tsunade thinks of Sakura as a daughter, due to the time that she spends with her. Oh, and there's one more thing that I wanted to tell you. I'm sure some of you may remember Gloria Stuart, the one who played Old Rose in the movie, right? Well, one day I was on Wikipedia looking up her biography, and it said that she died last year. R.I.P. Gloria Stuart. You will be missed by your fans, friends, and family. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter!)**

_~ 56 Years Ago… ~_

In the year, 1912, 16-year-old Sasuke Uchiha, and 17-year-old Sakura Haruno, their families, and the rest of the citizens of the Hidden Leaf Village were departing Konoha in the Land Of Fire on the Titanic and were setting off to the U.S.A. for a new life. When their families would arrive in America, they would live in Los Angeles, California.

However, when it came to Sakura, her mother, Tsunade, the former Fifth Hokage of Konoha had recently lost her husband (who was the father of Sakura), Jiraiya, the Toad Sage after he was killed the year before during a battle with the leader of Akatsuki, Pain, which left a grieving Tsunade to make Sakura agree to her marriage proposal to Itachi Uchiha.

Now, in Sasuke's case, after his parents and the entire Uchiha Clan were wiped out after being killed by his older brother, Itachi, Orochimaru and Kabuto adopted Sasuke and raised him as if they were his own son. But then, since Orochimaru realized that Sasuke wanted to kill Itachi, he decided to let Karin help Sasuke in his quest… even though Sasuke claimed that he would kill Itachi himself by "working alone". Although one of Sasuke's best friends, Suigetsu Hozuki was madly in love with Karin, sadly, she had no interest in Suigetsu and instead focused on Sasuke, and asked Orochimaru if she could marry Sasuke, to which Orochimaru agreed to the wedding proposal. But little did Sasuke know that Itachi, his own brother was going to marry Sakura because Tsunade ordered him to marry her, due to the Haruno Clan's money problems since Jiraiya's death. But little would Sasuke and Sakura know that when they would meet on the Titanic, their lives would change forever… and a forbidden love story would begin between the two of them. But they also had one thing in common: freedom.

In the present time, the Titanic was about to depart in a half-hour and everyone else was getting ready to come aboard the ship.

As everyone else was boarding the ship, Sasuke was walking on the entrance to the ship (Note: Sorry, I forgot what it's called.), and noticed Sakura coming on board the ship. He then looked at her, as she looked at him until Naruto Uzumaki, his childhood best friend snapped Sasuke out of his trance by saying:

"Sasuke, stop daydreaming and get on board the freaking ship!"

Sasuke then punched Naruto.

"You idiot! I was trying to concentrate!" cried an angry Sasuke.

"Yeah, but you were looking at a pretty girl!" cried Naruto referring to Sakura.

"Oh shut up, Naruto! Look at you, you have Hinata, so why can't I look at a pretty girl like that pink-haired one?" asked Sasuke who was also referring to Sakura.  
"Alright boys, that's enough. Sasuke, get on board the ship, and watch where you're going." said Orochimaru.

"Yes Orochimaru." said Sasuke as he and the rest of his friends and family boarded the ship along with Sakura's family.

To everyone else who knew about the Titanic, it was called "The Ship Of Dreams". But to Sasuke and Sakura, it was a slave ship wanting to take them back to America.

After everyone got on the ship, the ship was departing The Land Of Fire and Titanic was on her way to America.

After Sakura, Sasuke, and their families got inside the ship, they were going to their cabins.

As the two families went inside their cabins, they were unpacking their things.

Of course, Itachi's Akatsuki buddies (including his best friend and right-hand man, Kisame Hoshigaki) decided to come along with Itachi and to board the RMS Titanic.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and his family were also unpacking their things after they got inside their cabin.

Karin wanted to sleep on Sasuke's bed with him, but Sasuke refused to share the same bed with her.

Sasuke then decided to depart his cabin and to go outside. But before he left, he said:

"I'm going to go outside and get some fresh air."  
"Sasuke, can Sai, Ino, Hinata and I come with you?" asked Naruto.

"Hmph. Sure, why not?" replied Sasuke with a smile.

When they got outside, Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Choji, and Sasuke were sitting down on a bench.

"So Sasuke… what do you think of coming to America and leaving The Five Nations of The Great Ninja Villages?" asked Ino.

"Okay… I guess. But still, I am kind of homesick. I'm sure Naruto's feeling homesick, too." said Sasuke as he looked at Naruto.

"Yeah. I remember having to leave Konoha and had to go on all these missions. But now… it's too bad that I can't back to those ninja days again. I guess my dream of becoming Hokage won't ever come true." said a sad Naruto.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. You'll always be Hokage in my heart." said Hinata as she smiled at Naruto.

"Oh, come here you." said Naruto as he walked up to Hinata and started making out with her in front of their friends!

"Hey Naruto. Listen, if you want to make out with Hinata, do it when you're alone, not when you're with everybody else. Man, it can be such a drag for everyone else to see that." said Shikamaru.

"Fine." muttered Naruto.

Just then, Naruto noticed that Sasuke was staring at Sakura again.

Sakura then looked at him, too.

"Ooh, Sasuke's looking at that pretty girl again." said Sai with a smile.

"Shut up, Sai!" cried an angry Naruto who glared at Sai.

"Okay." whimpered Sai.

"Um, Sasuke? Hello! Earth to Sasuke! Hello! Earth to Sasuke Uchiha! Hello! Earth to Sasuke! Hello!" cried Naruto who was waving his hand in front of Sasuke's face by trying to get him out of his trance.

Sasuke then punched Naruto.

"Ow! Sasuke! What was that for?" asked Naruto.

"You idiot! You know what you did! You distracted me when I was trying to look at that same girl from before!" cried Sasuke.

"Hey, wait a minute. Isn't that Itachi?" asked Ino as she noticed Itachi, to which the other Genin looked at Itachi who was telling Sakura to come inside. As Itachi was dragging Sakura by the hand, she was looking at Sasuke while walking back to her cabin.

Sasuke then looked at Itachi who was walking away with Sakura while going back to their cabin. He then glared at his older brother.

"Hey Sasuke! Look at the ocean!" cried Naruto as Sasuke turned his attention back to his best friend who was looking down at the ocean while at the front of the ship.

"Look, Sasuke! I can see the statues of the Hokage's faces!" cried Naruto.

"I can see my house from here!" cried Sasuke.

"Really?" asked Naruto who gave Sasuke a weird look.

"What? Don't you feel a little homesick, Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah… I guess so… actually… we all do." said Naruto referring to him, Sasuke, and the rest of their friends.

As Naruto and Sasuke were getting homesick, they saw dolphins jumping in and out of the water.

"We're the kings of the world!" cried Naruto as he and Sasuke began screaming:

"WHOO!"

Neji then turned his face away from Naruto and Sasuke.

"Idiots." said Neji who said it out loud while referring to the screaming Naruto and Sasuke.

********

****

(Note: And that concludes Chapter 1 of SasuSaku: TITANIC! I'm sorry if I made Naruto and Sasuke out of character at the end of the chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it! Stay tuned for Chapter 2!)

****


	3. Chapter 2: A Fateful Meeting

SasuSaku: TITANIC Chapter 2: A Fateful Meeting.

**(Note: Hey guys! It's Aerisuke here. So guess what? is back, baby! I'm also back too! Yay! But I also made a mistake in the cast. Tsunade does not play Rose Dewitt Bukater. She plays Ruth Dewitt Bukater, Rose's mother. Sorry for the confusion! Also, the characters are from Part II (Shippuden) of Naruto because Sakura is seventeen. Also, the reason why Sasuke is sixteen is because obviously his birthday is on July 23 and Titanic sank on April 15, 1912.)**

_Later that night…_

As Sakura was at dinnertime with her family and friends, she felt somehow… sad and angry for some reason. Why? It was because of the way that her own mother, Tsunade, was forcing her own daughter to marry Itachi. There was only one thing that Sakura had to do. And that… was to kill herself.

After Sakura went inside her cabin, she sat on her chair, put her head on top of her crossed arms, and began crying.

_"I want to go home." _cried Sakura to herself. But, she realized that she wasn't able to go home because she was going to America. She then took her kunai, and cut her long hair, which ended up becoming short.

Sakura then ran out of her room, crying, while running to the stern of the ship.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke…_As Sasuke was laying down on the bench while looking up at the stars, he heard running footsteps and crying as Sakura passed by him while running.

_"Who was that?" _asked Sasuke to himself as he walked over to Sakura who got on the front of the ship as she was about to commit suicide.

"What are you doing out here so late at night? Shouldn't you be going to bed?" asked Sasuke.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to kill myself! That's what I'm doing! What more do you want, huh?" asked an annoyed Sakura.

"Look. I was just wondering why a pretty girl like you would want to kill herself." said Sasuke.

"What? Look. Just go away, okay? Leave me alone!" cried Sakura.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt." said Sasuke.

_"Does this guy really care about me? Who does he think he is? Who is he, some kind of stalker?" _asked Sakura to herself.

"Look. Just grab my hand. Trust me on this, okay?" asked Sasuke.

"Why should I? You don't know me. I don't even have a clue on who the heck you are!" cried Sakura. Now she was REALLY mad.

"Just do what I say, and give me your hand, okay? Otherwise, I could let you go if you asked me to." said Sasuke.

"Well, I would fall off of the ship if you hadn't rudely interrupted me!" cried Sakura.

"Me? Interrupting you? You know, you really are a feisty one. But fine. I'll let you go." said Sasuke.

"Thank you." said Sakura as Sasuke was about to walk away from her.

As Sakura resumed her suicide attempt, she was afraid to jump off of the ship.

"Uh, sir?" asked Sakura.

"What?" asked Sasuke who abruptly appeared right behind Sakura.

"How'd you get here so fast?" asked Sakura.

"I was sitting right by that bench that was near you. So… what do you want?" asked Sasuke.

"Um, a little help here." said Sakura.

"You should have said so in the first place." said Sasuke as he walked over to Sakura, and said:

"Come on. Give me your hand."

Sakura then grabbed Sasuke's hand as she turned around to face him as he introduced himself.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. What's your name?" asked Sasuke.

"Sakura Haruno." replied Sakura.

Just then, as Sakura almost fell off of the stern of the ship, Sasuke quickly grabbed her hands before she even fell.

"I'm scared! Help me!" cried Sakura as her legs were dangling.

"It's okay, Sakura! I got you! Trust me on this, alright?" asked Sasuke.

"I trust you." said Sakura.

After hearing Sakura's cries for help, Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki rushed to her side.

"What the devil?" asked Itachi as he saw Sakura laying down on the ground with Sasuke hovering over her.

"It's been a long time… Sasuke." said Itachi as Sakura stood up.

"Itachi… Uchiha…" said Sasuke as he glared at Itachi.

Sakura then looked at Sasuke, and then back at Itachi.

"Itachi, you know him?" asked Sakura.

"Yes… he's my little brother." answered Itachi.

Itachi then took Sasuke by the hand as his little brother stood up.

"Just what do you think you were doing with my fiancée?" asked an angry Itachi.

"Itachi." said Sakura as she stood up.

"Your fiancée? I didn't even know that she was engaged to you! She didn't tell me you were getting married!" cried Sasuke who was shocked at Sakura and Itachi's engagement.

"Yes. We're getting married next week. I'd better not see you at the wedding, Sasuke. You understand?" asked Itachi.

"Why do I even bother coming to the wedding? I just saved Sakura's life. That's all I did. It's not like I raped her or anything." said Sasuke.

Itachi then looked at Sakura.

"Sakura… would you mind telling me how this whole incident happened?" asked Itachi who wanted an explanation from her.

"Well, this isn't _exactly _what it looks like. I was trying to look out at the ocean, and I slipped. But Sasuke here ended up saving me. That's why I say that instead of blaming Sasuke for this whole incident, why don't you thank your own little brother for saving your fiancee instead, Itachi?" asked Sakura.

"Fine. Thank you… Sasuke." said Itachi as he gave Sasuke a hug.

_"Did he just hug me? After ten years of hating Itachi after killing our whole clan… he hugs me! Seriously! Why in the name of Konoha would he do that?" _asked Sasuke to himself.

"Well then, Sasuke, now that you saved Sakura and all, why not join us for dinner tomorrow night?" asked Kisame.

Sasuke then looked at Sakura, and back at the Akatsuki.

"I would love to." said Sasuke.

"Great! Well, see you tomorrow night!" cried Kisame with a smile.

"Come on, Sakura. Let's get you inside. You must be freezing." said Itachi as he gave Sakura an extra Akatsuki jacket that he found.

_Sometime later…_As Sakura was getting ready for bed, she was sitting on her chair right in front of her mirror which was on a table.

Itachi then came into his cabin that he shared with Sakura, and walked towards his fiancée, as he had something behind his back to give her.

"Itachi, what's behind your back?" asked a suspicious Sakura.

"Well… I was going to save this for the engagement party next week… but then I thought… why not tonight?" asked Itachi as he put on a necklace (a.k.a. The Heart Of The Ocean) on Sakura's neck.

"You like it? Fancy, isn't it? You do know what this is called, right?" asked Itachi.

"The Heart Of The Ocean. Mother told me that Father gave this to her before they got married." said Sakura.

"Yes, but your father is dead." said Itachi.

"I know that. I was sixteen when he died. Here I am, a seventeen-year-old girl about to be married to an almost twenty-one-year-old man." said Sakura as she looked at Itachi.

"Yes, you're right." said Itachi as he bent down to Sakura's side, touched her left cheek with his right hand as he turned her face around to face his, and said:

"Sakura… you only belong to me… no one else… but me. So… promise me… promise me that you will not become unfaithful to me. Do you understand?"

Sakura then silently nodded her head.

"Good. Now go to bed." said Itachi as he left Sakura alone in their cabin while he went to go hang out with his Akatsuki buddies.

_"Sasuke…" _said Sakura to herself as she was thinking of Sasuke.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke…_Sasuke was telling Naruto and the rest of their friends about his meeting with Sakura.

"Sasuke, why'd you do that? I mean, why couldn't you just let her fall off the ship and kill herself?" asked Naruto.

"Hey, look, she tried killing herself, okay? But she was too scared to jump off since it was like Kami knows how many feet she was above the ocean. I just couldn't let her die. I already lost my whole clan and my parents. I don't want to lose anyone else that's precious to me ever again." said Sasuke.

"But wait. Didn't you say that she was engaged to Itachi?" asked Sai.

"Yes." replied Sasuke.

"Does she know that you're engaged to Karin?" asked Hinata.

"No. I haven't even told her, I mean, I just met her, Hinata!" cried Sasuke.

"Yeah, but you do know that your engagement party with Karin is next week, right?" asked Naruto.

"I know. On top of that… Sakura's getting married next week, too." said Sasuke.

"Who told you that?" asked Naruto.

"Itachi. He said so himself." said Sasuke.

"Wait. You bumped into Itachi while meeting Sakura?" asked Tenten.

"Actually, he and his Akatsuki buddies came after hearing Sakura's cries for help. At first, Itachi got mad at me because he thought I was "raping Sakura", but then Sakura said that instead of Itachi getting mad at me, instead, he should thank me for rescuing her. What was weird was that he hugged me. After 10 years of me hating and wanting to kill my own brother for killing our clan, he actually hugs me! Can you believe that?" cried Sasuke.

"Well, maybe he's seen the light." said Naruto.

"Seen the light? Well… I still think he's the same cold-hearted love child that wants to kill me. I think all he wants is our Uchiha Clan money so he can marry Sakura. I don't know." said Sasuke.

"Well, when are you seeing her, Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Tomorrow. I'm meeting her family for dinner tomorrow night. So I'd better go to bed." said Sasuke.

"Yeah. I agree. Wait. Can we come?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." said Sasuke.

"But, what about Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the rest of Team Hawk? Aren't they going, too?" asked Sai.

"Yes. I could probably lie to Sakura saying that Karin is my old childhood friend." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I think you should tell Sakura the truth. I mean, you wouldn't want to lie to someone that you just met. I find that kind of rude." said Sai.

"Yeah. Sai's right, Sasuke. Just tell Sakura about your engagement to Karin." said Ino.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed. Good night guys." said Sasuke as he went back to his cabin that he shared with Karin.

"Good night, Sasuke!" cried all the Genin (excluding Sakura).

_Later that night…_Karin and Sasuke were getting ready for bed.

"So Sasuke. I heard that you saved that girl, Sakura." said Karin.

"Who told you that?" asked Sasuke.

"Everyone in the whole ship is talking about it." said Karin.

"Is that so?" asked Sasuke as Karin nodded her head.

"Sasuke-kun… listen to me." said Karin as she turned Sasuke's body around to face her and put her left hand on his right cheek.

"You belong to no one else but me. I don't ever want that Sakura take you away from me. So whatever you do, Sasuke, don't fall in love with her. Do you understand?" asked Karin as Sasuke nodded his head.

"Good. Well… good night… my love." said Karin as she kissed Sasuke's cheek, laid down on her pillow, and fell fast asleep.

"Good night." said Sasuke as he started thinking about Sakura.

_"Sakura…" _said Sasuke to himself as he remembered his first meeting with Sakura.

_"Father… Mother… I only wish you were here. If you were here… then you probably would not have wanted your youngest son to marry Karin… would you?" _asked Sasuke to himself as tears fell out of his eyes while thinking of his deceased parents. He then laid down, and thought of Sakura while quietly crying himself to sleep.

Meanwhile, Sakura was also sleeping in her bed that she shared with Itachi, and remembered her deceased father's death.

_"Father… you would not have wanted me to marry Itachi… would you?" _asked Sakura to herself as tears fell out of her eyes as she began crying quietly and fell asleep while thinking of Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 3: Dinner, And A Party

SasuSaku: TITANIC Chapter 3: Dinner, And A Party.

_The next day…_

Sasuke and Sakura were talking about themselves to each other while walking alongside the boat deck of TITANIC.

"Well, ever since my parents and the whole Uchiha Clan died after being killed by Itachi, Sakura, I have been on my own when I was 7. But then this man named Orochimaru came to Konoha and adopted me." said Sasuke.

"So wait… is he your adopted father, Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. But he also has his right-hand-man who follows him around like a puppy dog. His name is Kabuto Yakushi. He helps Orochimaru take care of me." said Sasuke.

"So wait… they're not a gay couple, right? I mean, come on! It's like a gay couple raising a child like you, Sasuke." said Sakura.

"No. They are not gay. As I said before, Orochimaru just needs Kabuto's help with raising me." said Sasuke as he sat down on a bench with Sakura.

"Oh. Well, do you have any other siblings besides Itachi?" asked Sakura.

"Nope. He's the only one I have left. By the way, do you know a man named Madara Uchiha? He's our uncle, and Itachi obviously knows who he is, and so do I. But I was wondering if you knew who he was?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes. When I was first engaged to Itachi, he introduced me to his Akatsuki buddies. He also has a best friend and right-hand-man named Kisame Hoshigaki. But you remember him from last night… don't you, Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Of course I do. He was the one who invited me to have dinner with your family. But then I was thinking that if your family and friends are going to be there, then I'll invite _my _friends and family too!" cried Sasuke.

"Yeah! That'd be great! But… I'm not sure about this… Orochimaru guy. I mean… what if he doesn't like me?" asked Sakura.

"Hey, he'll like you, Sakura. Don't worry. But… there's also one thing that I've been meaning to tell you." said Sasuke.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"Well, you know how you're getting married to Itachi next week?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah. So what about it?" asked Sakura.

"Well… I'm getting married to a girl named Karin next week." said Sasuke.

"Wait… who's Karin?" asked Sakura.

"She's my fiancée. Orochimaru forced me to marry her. She was the one who requested the wedding proposal to me." said Sasuke.

"Oh… well… do you love her?" asked Sakura.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"Do you love her?" repeated Sakura.

"No… I don't. One of my best friends named Suigetsu likes her, but she's not interested in him. She's only Interested in me. But it's funny, I could ask you the same thing about Itachi." said Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, do you love my brother?" asked Sasuke referring to Itachi.

"Yes." said Sakura.

"Why would you want to marry Itachi? I don't think you love him, Sakura." said Sasuke.

"Well… I don't. But I think I'm starting to fall in love with him. Don't you feel the same way about Karin?" asked Sakura.

"No. I don't even like her. Period." said Sasuke.

"Oh. Sorry I asked." said Sakura.

"It's alright. But… my friend Sai got me into drawing." said Sasuke.

"Really? Well, can I see some of them?" asked Sakura.

"Sure." said Sasuke as he took out his drawing notebook.

Sakura was looking at the pictures that Sasuke drew.

She then saw some pictures of the women he drew. Such as Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari. They were all nude.

"Why are they all nude?" asked Sakura.

"Well, that's one of the good things about drawing when it comes to women." said Sasuke.

"Really? Well, did you ask their permission?" asked Sakura.

"They wanted me to draw them like that. But they asked their boyfriends if it was ok, and they said yes." said Sasuke.

"Well, I must say, Sasuke, you're a pretty good artist." said Sakura as she looked at Sasuke after looking at his drawings.

"Thank you. You know, someday I might want to draw a picture of you, Sakura." said Sasuke.

"Really? Well, what would my family say?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing. Just don't tell them." said Sasuke.

"I know. But since you and I are both getting married to our betrothed next week, we won't be able to see each other again." said Sakura.

"Well, we could still be friends, right?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes." said Sakura as she shook his hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha… I think you're one of the most talented people that I've ever met. Plus you have a creative imagination, too." said Sakura.

"So do you… Sakura Haruno." said Sasuke as the two of them began to smile at each other.

_Later that night…_

Sasuke and his friends and family were getting ready to meet Sakura's friends and family for dinner.

Finally, when they got to the dining room, they saw Sakura with her friends and family waiting for him.

Sasuke then decided to sit next to Sakura.

"Mother, this is Sasuke Uchiha, the man who saved my life last night." said Sakura as she introduced Sasuke to Tsunade.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sasuke. I'm Tsunade, The Fifth Hokage Of Konoha, and this is my assistant, Shizune." said Tsunade as she introduced herself and Shizune to Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke. It's a pleasure to meet you." said Shizune with a smile.

"Yeah. I think I probably knew that. So I may have met you two before back in Konoha. Oh, this is my adopted father, Orochimaru." said Sasuke as he introduced Orochimaru to Tsunade.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tsunade-san and Shizune-san." said Orochimaru as he kissed Tsunade's left hand and Shizune's right hand.

"Please… call me Tsunade." said Tsunade.

"Orochimaru-san, call me Shizune." said Shizune.

"Oh, this is my best friend, Naruto Uzumaki." said Sasuke as he introduced Naruto to Sakura.

"So, you must be the girl that Sasuke saved last night, huh? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the one who's going to become Hokage someday. Believe it! Well, I was going to become Hokage… until we came here to the TITANIC. Anyways, this is my girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga." said Naruto as he introduced Hinata to Sakura.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakura." said Hinata.

"Nice to meet you too... Hinata." said Sakura as she and Hinata shook hands.

As Sasuke and Sakura were introducing their families and friends to each other, Madara appeared in the dining room walking over to the table that Sasuke's and Sakura's families were sitting at.

"Hey Sasuke. Look who's here." said Sakura as Sasuke turned around to see Madara.  
"Uncle Madara? Is that you?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes. It's me, your Uncle Madara. It's been a while… Sasuke." said Madara.

"Uncle Madara!" cried Sasuke as he ran to hug his uncle.

"Surprised to see him, Little Brother?" asked Itachi.

"Yes. I'm so happy that I finally got to see him. I haven't seen you since you took me to Otogakure to be with Orochimaru and Kabuto in their care almost ten years ago. Please, sit down." said Sasuke as Madara sat down next in between Sasuke and Itachi who was sitting next to Sakura while Karin was sitting next to Sasuke.

"Wait a minute! Sasuke! You've never told me that you had an uncle!" cried a shocked Naruto in disbelief.

"Oops. I was supposed to tell you, but I didn't know if he was alive or not. Sorry, Naruto." said Sasuke who began blushing while giving Naruto a nervous chuckle and smile.

"So Sasuke. Tell me about yourself. Since I've heard a lot about you from Itachi and Madara, what have you been doing while you and Itachi have been apart?" asked Tsunade.

"Well, other than Orochimaru teaching me new jutsus, I've been visiting Naruto, Hinata, and the rest of our friends a lot back in Konoha. Plus one of my friends Sai got me into drawing." answered Sasuke.

"Hmm… is that so? Well, you might have to show me one of your drawings sometime, Sasuke." said Tsunade as she smiled at Sasuke.

Then, everyone's dinner came. There drinks were already there before the food came. Itachi then stood up and got out of his chair, and picked up his wineglass while tapping it with his spoon to get everyone's attention. Finally, as everyone got his attention, Itachi stopped tapping his wineglass with his spoon, and said:

"Before we begin our meal, I would like to propose a toast. Sasuke, this toast is dedicated to you as thanks for saving my fiancée, Sakura Haruno. This is also dedicated to the reunion of me, Itachi Uchiha, my little brother, Sasuke, and our uncle, Madara. To Sasuke!"

"To Sasuke!" cried everyone but Sasuke as they all bumped their wineglasses against each other's and drank their drinks. Then, Sasuke got out of his chair, picked up his wineglass, and said:

"Also, I figure that life's a gift. This… is to make each and every day count."

"To make it count!" cried everyone as they bumped their wineglasses against each other's and drank their drinks once again.

Half an hour into the meal, Sasuke got out of his chair, and said:

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going, Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"I forgot something in my cabin." said Sasuke.

"Okay. Hurry back!" cried Naruto as Sasuke snuck a note into Sakura's hand.

It read:

_Sakura,_

_By making it count, meet me by the clock. I'll be waiting for you._

_~ Sasuke ~_

Sakura then got out of her chair until Itachi noticed that she was about to leave.

"Sakura, where are you going, my beautiful cherry blossom?" asked Itachi.

"Oh, I just need to help Sasuke with something. Be right back!" cried Sakura with a smile as she walked over to the clock to meet Sasuke there.

As Sakura reached the staircase, she saw Sasuke waiting for her.

After she walked up to Sasuke when she got to the top of the staircase, he turned around to face her.

"Hello, Sakura." said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Sasuke, what's this all about?" asked Sakura.

"I wanted to ask you something." said Sasuke.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"You want to go to a real party, Haruno?" asked Sasuke as he smirked again.

As Sakura was thinking of what he said to her just now, she finally replied with a smirk:

"Oh, you're on, Uchiha."

_At the First Class Party…_

There was music playing, and the people (including, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sasuke's friends) were dancing to "Gaelic Storm."

After the song was done, Sasuke said to Moegi:

"I'm dancing with her, do you mind, Moegi?"

"Nope! I don't mind, Sasuke-sama! I'll dance with Konohamaru!" replied Moegi as she walked over to Konohamaru and began dancing with him while Sasuke and Sakura, and the other couples began dancing to the "Lord Of The Dance" theme. Sasuke held onto Sakura's left hand while she held onto his right hand while her right hand was on Sasuke's left hip while his left hand was on her right hip.

"Have you ever danced with a girl before, Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Nope." said Sasuke.

"Not even with Karin?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke then rolled his eyes at the mention of Karin's name.

"Tch. As if I'd dance with her." said Sasuke.

When it got to the faster part of the song (the part where everyone began tapping their feet in the song), Sasuke and Sakura let go of each other's hands along with the other couples of NARUTO (boy x girl) as they began stomping their feet to the song. Everyone was laughing… including Sasuke and Sakura who were having a great time!

Gai then began to imitate Michael Flatley's dance.

"Have I treated you good or what?" asked Gai as everyone laughed at him since he had a really great sense of humor. In fact, while Sasuke and Sakura were dancing, they completely forgot about their families waiting for them to return and to go back to their cabins with their betrothed.

Meanwhile, Kabuto (whom Orochimaru sent to find Sasuke) and Kisame (whom Itachi sent to find Sakura) were spying on SasuSaku at the top of the stairs in the Snake Pit Room where the Third Class Party was held.

The two of them immediately went to their masters to tell them about what Sasuke and Sakura were doing.

_Later that night…_

After the Third Class Party was over, Sasuke and Sakura were walking back to the bench that they sat on earlier that day. As they were walking, they began singing a song that Sasuke taught Sakura.

_Oh, ho, ho  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe, it's not so_

They then sat down on a bench and looked at each other.

"Did you have a good time, Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes. I had a wonderful time." said Sakura.

"Good." said Sasuke who smiled at Sakura as he looked at the ocean.

"Hey, Sasuke…" said Sakura.

"Huh? What is it, Sakura? Is something wrong?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Sakura.

"There's something that I wish to ask of you." said Sakura.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"May I call you, "Sasuke-kun?"" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, could you… say that name again?" asked Sasuke who was shocked at what Sakura called him.

"Sasuke-kun." repeated Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun… I love that name. I mean, Karin has called me that name, but I hated it. But… when you call me that name… I feel so…" said Sasuke.

"So…" said Sakura who was trying to finish Sasuke's sentence.

"…free… and… happy… to be with you… Sakura." said Sasuke.

"Me too… Sasuke-kun… me too." said Sakura with a smile.

Abruptly, Sasuke and Sakura heard two people calling their names.

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura realized that Shizune and Madara were calling them to go to bed as Sasuke and Sakura stood up and got off of the bench.

"Oh, gotta go. Shizune's calling me." said Sakura.

"Yeah. Uncle Madara's calling me too." said Sasuke.

"So I guess I'll… see you tomorrow… Sasuke." said Sakura.

"Yeah… see you tomorrow… Sakura." said Sasuke.

All of a sudden, as they were about to kiss, Shizune grabbed Sakura's left hand while Madara grabbed Sasuke's left hand as if they were their parents telling them to go to bed.

"Come on!" cried Madara and Shizune in unison as Sasuke and Sakura were being led back to their cabins.

**(Note: Again, I'm sorry if Sasuke is out-of-character, and Madara too. I apologize for that. Also, I know that Madara is not Sasuke's and Itachi's uncle, but wouldn't it be cool if Fugaku was Madara and Izuna's brother and Madara became Sasuke's brother? Anyways, I know what you're thinking. "They were this close to kissing, and stupid Shizune and Madara interrupted their "almost kiss.", right? Well, I'm not going to tell you when SasuSaku will kiss because you're just going to have to read and find out. Oh, and one more thing. I know that Jack and Rose didn't sing "Magic" by Pilot in the movie and instead sang "Come Josephine" by Moya Brennan who sang "Tell Me Now" from the movie "King Arthur." Well, stay tuned for Chapter 4 (5) of SasuSaku: TITANIC, and please R&R!)**


	5. Chapter 4: Forbidden!

SasuSaku: TITANIC Chapter 4: Forbidden!

**(Note: In this chapter, there's a big surprise in here for you SasuSaku fans! I'm not going to tell you what it is! You're just going to have to read it!)**

_The next day…_

Sakura was having breakfast with Itachi in the promenade of the ship.

"Where were you last night, Sakura?" asked Itachi.

"I…" said Sakura as she remembered what Sasuke told her last night.

_~ Flashback… ~_

Sasuke and Sakura left the Third Class Party and were on their way back to the bench that they sat on earlier that day.

"Sasuke, should we tell our families where we were last night?" asked Sakura.

"No. We can't tell them, Sakura. If we do, then our families will forbid us to see each other again." said Sasuke.

"Yeah, but what about our friends?" asked Sakura.

"We can tell only them, but not your mother, Shizune, Itachi, Orochimaru, Kabuto, or any of Itachi's Akatsuki buddies… including Uncle Madara since he's a member of that group. That's why we cannot tell ANYONE but our friends. Do you understand me… Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura then nodded her head, and replied:

"Yes. I understand… Sasuke. I understand."

~ End of flashback… ~

"I was tired." she lied.

"Really? Well, Kisame told me that you were hanging out with Sasuke last night after dinner." said Itachi.

"Itachi, you know you can't tell me what to do… especially when it comes for me to see your own little brother… the man who wanted to kill you for killing your entire clan ten years ago!" cried Sakura.

Itachi then stood up and got out of his chair, walked over to Sakura's chair, got closer to her face and slapped his fiancee's right cheek.

"DON'T YOU EVER MENTION THAT AGAIN SAKURA! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? WHEN I SAY THAT YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO SEE SASUKE, I MEAN IT! YOU'RE MY FIANCEE WHO WILL SOON BECOME MY WIFE AND YOU WILL NOT ACT LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! AM I CLEAR?" shouted Itachi as Sakura silently nodded her head.

While Itachi was in a fit of rage, he flipped the table upside down which made the glass cups break as he walked away from Sakura.

Sakura then began to pant at the anger that she saw in Itachi's eyes. She then put her hands on her eyes, and began to cry about Sasuke.

Konan then entered the promenade to see Sakura sitting down on her chair, crying.

Konan then held out her hand for Sakura to grab it, and said:

"Come… I'm taking you back to your mother."

Sakura then wiped away her tears and grabbed Konan's hand as the two women walked back to Tsunade.

Shizune was tying the strings on Sakura's light blue dress because Sakura and her family were getting ready to go to church.

"There. You're all done." said Shizune.

Tsunade then came in the room and walked up to Shizune whose back was standing right beside Sakura's bed while Sakura was sitting down on her bed.

"Shizune, I would like to talk to Sakura alone. Do you mind leaving us alone in private for a few minutes?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." said Shizune as she left Sakura alone with her mother and closed the door behind her.

"What is it, Mother? Can't you see I'm busy?" asked an annoyed Sakura as Tsunade pulled Sakura's chair over to her bed and sat on it.

"Look, Sakura. I came here in order to tell you something. It's rather… important, I should say." said Tsunade.

Sakura then sighed, and said:

"Go ahead."

"Very well. You see, Kisame and Itachi told me and Shizune that you were in the Snake Pit Third Class Party Room while dancing with Sasuke. I thought you said that you'd come to bed. Well? Would you explain why you didn't come to me? I've waited for you for two hours! Where the heck did you go?" cried Tsunade.

"I was helping Sasuke with something! How can you prove to me that you were spying on us, Mother?" asked an angry Sakura.

"Look, Sakura. You need to stop seeing Sasuke. This relationship of yours has got to stop. Look, I understand he's a nice boy and all, but he is not for you! Since your father who is now dead and gone left us debtless, I've decided that Itachi should marry you in order to make us become rich again!" cried Tsunade.

"Mother, I'm 17 years old! I'm not a child anymore!" cried Sakura.

"Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me, young lady!" cried Tsunade as she pointed a finger at Sakura.

"Mother… if Father were alive right now… how would he have reacted at the way that you're forbidding me to see Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

Tsunade then had a shocked look on her face, then turned her face away from Sakura, refusing to let the tears flow from her cheeks.

"Mother…" said Sakura as she wiped away her mother's cheeks that were filled with tears.

"Look, Sakura. I loved your father very much when he was alive. I know he would not have wanted you to be forbidden to see Sasuke again. But I'm sure he would want you to be happy… and so would I. But the reason why I chose Itachi as your future husband is because all the money that the Haruno Clan once had is gone, and he's a rich boy I tell you. But Sasuke? No… he's poor." said Tsunade.

"But Mother… I…" said Sakura.

_"I don't love Itachi anymore. I think… I think I'm in love… with Sasuke." _thought Sakura.

"Sakura. Listen to me, I love you so much… but… Itachi's a better man for you than Sasuke. Promise me… you will not see Sasuke ever again. Do you understand me?" asked Tsunade.

Sakura then silently nodded her head.

"Good. Now come on. Let's get ready for church." said Tsunade as she wiped her tears from her cheeks and kissed Sakura's forehead.

_"Sasuke…" _said Sakura to herself as she began to think of Sasuke again.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke…_

Sasuke was in Orochimaru's room with Orochimaru. Sasuke was sitting on Orochimaru's bed while Orochimaru was looking out the window, not looking at Sasuke.

"So… Kabuto tells me that you were with that Sakura girl last night, eh, Sasuke?" asked Orochimaru.

"Yes." said Sasuke.

"Why did you lie to your adopted father like that? You told me that you'd come back, but you never did." said Orochimaru as he turned around to face Sasuke.

"Oh yeah? How can you prove to me that I was with Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Kabuto told me… everything." said Orochimaru.

Sasuke then gulped. "Everything?" he asked.

"Yes. Sasuke… listen to me." said Orochimaru as he got closer to Sasuke. "You are not allowed to see that Sakura girl again, do you understand?" asked Orochimaru.

"No. I don't understand! Orochimaru, you can't treat me as if I'm still a child! I'm sixteen going on seventeen in July! I'm not a kid anymore!" cried Sasuke.

"Yes… I know you're not a child. But you already promised Karin that you'd marry her." said Orochimaru.

"Tell her that the wedding's off. I'm going to find Sakura." said Sasuke as he was walking towards the door, and opened it.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not finished talking to you, Sasuke!" cried Orochimaru as he ran out of his room and ran after Sasuke.

Surprisingly, Sasuke hid under a brown jacket while wearing a black hat. He was incognito. He then went off to go and find Sakura.

As Sakura and Tsunade were walking back to Sakura's cabin, somebody grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Sakura?" asked Tsunade as she turned around to find her daughter gone. She then thought that she was with Itachi, and went to go find her daughter.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura went inside his.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"I had to see you again, Sakura." said Sasuke as he took off his hat and coat.

"Sasuke, I can't do this. I can't see you anymore." said Sakura.

"I can't either. Look. Our families are forbidding us to see each other again. But they've got us trapped, okay? So that means that if we don't break free, then we're going to die. Do you want that to happen, Sakura? Do you?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke… I have to go." said Sakura as she was about to leave.

"No!" cried Sasuke as he slammed the door, and turned Sakura (who was against the door) around to face him.

"Look. I don't care what anyone else says. All I want… is for us to be together, Sakura." said Sasuke.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura… look… I know we may have known each other for only a couple of days… but… I'm madly in love with you, and I want you to be my girlfriend instead of Itachi's." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke… I can't. It's not up to us to save each other. I'm sorry. Goodbye, Sasuke." said Sakura as she left Sasuke's room and went back to hers.

_"Sakura…" _said a sad Sasuke to himself.

_Meanwhile, with Sakura…_

Sakura was alone in her room, sitting on her bed, and thought about what Sasuke said to her.

_"But they've got us trapped, okay? So that means that if we don't break free, then we're going to die. Do you want that to happen, Sakura? Do you?"_

_"Sasuke… I can't. It's not up to us to save each other. I'm sorry."_

Those last words that Sakura said to Sasuke echoed inside her head.

She then made up her mind to go and find Sasuke. She left her room, and went to go to Sasuke's cabin to find him.

When she got to his cabin, she knocked at his door.

Unfortunately, Madara was the one that answered the door.

"Sakura… what are you doing here?" asked Madara.

"I'm looking for Sasuke. Have you seen him?" asked Sakura.

"He's at the bow of the ship if you want to see him." said Madara.

"Okay. Thank you." said Sakura as she went off to find Sasuke.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke…_

Sasuke was at the bow of the ship while thinking of Sakura.

Just then, Sakura appeared.

"Sasuke-kun." said Sakura as Sasuke turned around to face her as she was walking towards him.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? I thought you were going back to Itachi?" asked Sasuke.

"No… I've changed my mind. I want to be with you. Madara said that you'd be here." said Sakura.

"Shh." said Sasuke as he put a finger to her lips.

"Say no more, Sakura. Give me your hand… and… close your eyes." said Sasuke.

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"Just do it." said Sasuke.

She then nodded her head in agreement and closed her eyes.

"Step onto the railing. Keep your eyes closed, okay? Do you trust me?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes." said Sakura as she stepped onto the railing, and Sasuke stepped closer to her, and held out her hands.

"Okay… open your eyes." said Sasuke as Sakura opened her eyes, and saw the beautiful sunset.

"Oh my gosh… Sasuke! I'm flying!" cried Sakura.

Sasuke then sang the song to her from last night.

_Oh, ho, ho  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe, it's not so_

"Wait, Sakura. There's one more thing I want to show you." said Sasuke as Sakura stepped off of the railing.

"What is it… Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura as Sasuke kissed her. Sakura widened her eyes in shock, and couldn't believe that Sasuke Uchiha, one of the survivors of the Uchiha Clan Massacre, and the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha, Sakura's fiance, was kissing her!

_"Sasuke… kun…" _said Sakura to herself as she closed her eyes, and kissed him back, while digging her fingers in his soft raven hair.

**(Note: Well? Did you like the surprise? Well don't worry, there's more coming your way, so stay tuned for Chapter 5 (6)!)**


	6. A Drawing, And A Wedding Proposal

SasuSaku: TITANIC Chapter 5: A Drawing, And A Wedding Proposal.

**(Note: I hope you liked the last chapter I put up! ^_^! Warning, the following chapter that you are about to see may contain sexual content and nudity. This chapter is rated M. I hope you all enjoy it! ^_^!)**

Sasuke and Sakura then went in Sakura's room.

"Wow. I like your room, Sakura." said Sasuke.

"Thanks." said Sakura as she kissed Sasuke again.

"Sakura… I wanted to ask you something." said Sasuke.

"Yes? What is it, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Remember I told you that I was planning on drawing you someday?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah. So what about it?" asked Sakura.

"Why not I do it now?" asked Sasuke.

"I'd be delighted to, Uchiha-sama." said Sakura with a smile.

"Good. But I'm gonna have to draw you with that necklace of yours… naked." said Sasuke.

"You mean this? The Heart Of The Ocean?" asked Sakura as she was touching her necklace that Itachi gave her.

"Sure. Why not?" asked Sasuke as Sakura sat down, and took off her dress, and laid down on the couch and put her head on the pillow.

"Alright, now put your hand right by your face while keeping the other arm up. Put your head down… and look only at me, Sakura." said Sasuke as he sat down on his stool, and fixed his drawing notepad.

He then began to draw Sakura.

_Half an hour later…_

After Sasuke was done drawing Sakura, she put her dress back on, and looked at Sasuke's drawing of her.

"Well? What do you think?" asked Sasuke.

"I like it." replied Sakura.

"I thought you said that your parents would get mad at you if I drew you like this?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't care. All I want… is to be with you, my love." said Sakura as she kissed Sasuke.

"Make love to me… Sasuke-kun." said Sakura as Sasuke smirked.

"Bring it on… you naughty girl you." said Sasuke as he and Sakura left her room, and walked back into his room.

He then closed the door behind him, and locked it.

He then put Sakura on the bed. He then took off her dress as he took off his shirt. Sakura took off his pants, while he took off her shoes, and white leggings, as Sakura also took off Sasuke's shoes. He then took off her underwear, as she did the same to him, and began to kiss her hungrily. Sasuke kissed Sakura's stomach, then sucked her right breast. Sasuke then rubbed his hair against Sakura's stomach, where she could feel it tickling her. Sasuke and Sakura then sat up on the bed, and began kissing. Sasuke then began to French-kiss Sakura while he was kissing her neck as her fingers were in his hair. He then began to suck Sakura's breast again as they landed on the bed, and continued their "lovemaking moment." Every moan and pant had escaped their lips. It was then that SasuSaku realized… that their growing friendship... had turned into a blossoming romance.

After they were done, Sakura was on top of Sasuke's chest as they were awake. As long as she was with him, nothing would ever come between the two lovebirds.

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Hmm?" asked Sasuke.

"I've never slept with a man before." said Sakura.

"Really? Not even with Itachi?" asked Sasuke.

"No." said Sakura as she pressed her ear to Sasuke's chest.

"I can hear your heartbeat." said Sasuke.

"Really? Then why is it beating?" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

"It's beating because you love me." said Sakura with a smile.

"You're right. I do." said Sasuke.

"I love you… Sasuke-kun." said Sakura.

"I love you too… Sakura. I love you too." said Sasuke as he kissed Sakura again, to which she kissed his abs and as they got under the blankets, and began giggling while making love.

Meanwhile, Karin was looking for Sasuke.

She then saw Itachi hanging out with Kisame.

"Itachi? Have you seen Sasuke?" asked Karin.

"No. I haven't seen Sakura either. Well… maybe I could help you find Sasuke." said Itachi.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" asked Karin.

"Yes. I would. After all, you're not the only one who's looking for someone." said Itachi.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go find Sasuke!" cried Karin as she went off with Itachi, Kisame, and Kabuto to find Sasuke and Sakura.

As the quartet reached Sasuke's room, they stopped to hear moaning and giggling.

They then heard a woman moan Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke." moaned the voice who belonged to Sakura.

Karin then realized that Sasuke was sleeping with Sakura!

_"Sasuke… that cheater…" _thought an angry Karin as Itachi unlocked Sasuke's bedroom door.

"Found you!" cried Itachi.

"Nice try, Itachi." said Sasuke.

"But... too bad, because you didn't catch us!" cried Sakura as Itachi realized that SasuSaku used shadow clones on him to trick the bearer of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke and Sakura…_

Sasuke and Sakura then went outside and onto the balcony of the ship, laughing.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah! Did you see the look on Itachi's face when we tricked him with our Shadow Clones?" asked Sakura.

"Yep! Boy was Itachi mad! Let's just say that that's for getting back at him for killing our clan." said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Sasuke… when the ship docks… I'll be getting off with you." said Sakura.

"Me too. But first… I have a surprise for you." said Sasuke.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"Close your eyes." said Sasuke as Sakura closed her eyes, to which he put an engagement ring on her ring finger of her left hand.

"Okay… open your eyes." said Sasuke.

Sakura was shocked at what she saw, that she began to cry in tears of joy.

"Sasuke... where did you get this?" asked Sakura as she looked at the ring.

"Earlier today, I went into the TITANIC gift shop, and brought you this." said Sasuke.

"But, I don't understand what this is for." said a confused Sakura.

"Well, not only is it to show my feelings for you, Sakura… but there's something that I've been meaning to ask you for a long time." said Sasuke.

"And what would that be, Uchiha?" asked Sakura with a smirk.

"I love you, Sakura Haruno! Will you marry me?" asked Sasuke.

The happy tears then came out of Sakura's eyes as she said:

"Yes! Absolutely! I'll definitely marry you, Sasuke Uchiha! I love you too!"

Sasuke and Sakura then kissed fiercely, their kisses growing hungrier and passionate.

**(Note: You know, I was going to put the song, "Cool Change" by Little River Band, but unfortunately FFN has a rule saying that I can't put songs like that in a fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and sorry if it was too short! I promise it'll be longer next time! Bye! ^_^!)**


End file.
